A Lie of Love
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Yugi love each other but as a secret, and when they are about to confess, an Anzu's lie changes everything. YxYY yaoi, puzzleshipping, slight fluffness and Anzu bashing. Don't like, don't read


Nekogal: I just came with this idea, yeah, it is kind of Anzu bashing so if you don't like it better go away and search for another oneshot. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot idea. Enjoy!

**LIES CAN GO WAY TOO FAR**

It was another afternoon in the park of Domino, Yami right now was dating Anzu, and because his heart was still confused he was not quite sure why he was dating her. But still right now both he and Anzu were waiting for Yugi to come; they decided to go to take a walk after classes so Yugi was sure going to arrive in no time.

**Yami's POV**

I don't know why, but I've been feeling weird towards my Aibou lately, something I've never felt, it was not friendship, it was not protection or it wasn't happiness, it was something else. It's very hard to admit, but I think I fell in love with him, with my own hikari, and I believe that is destiny. But right now there's nothing much to do because I'm dating Anzu, I really don't remember why I did, but I am; and I need to find a way to break up with her and tell Yugi what I feel for him.

She is sitting right now with me on a bench, and not just that but she is holding my hand. It can be very annoying sometimes. I need to do it right now before Yugi comes, because if she cries I will feel very guilty.

"Anzu" She turned at me quickly with a foolish smile

She chuckled, I hate the way she chuckles "Yes Yami-pie?" Damn, I hate that nickname

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

It was like she read my mind, she just crossed her arms and looked angry at me "You want to break up with me don't you?"

And just one word could express my answer "Yes"

Then out of the blue she laughed "Is for Yugi right?"

What? How could she know about it? "Well, kind of"

She shook her head like she felt disappointed about something "Oh my poor innocent Yami, don't you know?"

"Know what?" Ok, I'm getting a little scared with this

"Yugi loves someone else, he does not even think of being with you, he loves Seto" She replied

WTF?! Seto Kaiba!? "What? Really? How do you know?!" This has to be a joke

She nodded "Yes, Seto. Yugi told me personally. And I, would never ever lie to you"

I sighed depressed, my heart felt so miserable, like someone punched it until it broke in pieces, I can't actually believe that is true "Is that so?"

She nodded quickly "Oh yes, but every time you need me I will always be there for you"

Like I care, I do not even love her "Ok, Anzu…"

I looked up and saw that in that same moment Yugi was coming towards us.

**Yugi's POV **

I finally made it, I can't actually believe I'm taking a walk with my Yami, I'm so exited, I can even tell him right now what I truly feel for him; all I hope is that he feels the same for me.

Oh no, he is with Anzu again, that will make it a little harder for me to confess, but there's nothing else to do. Maybe some talking can make me feel more confident.

I stood in front of him and waved at Yami "Hi Yami, how are you doing?" I used my powerful smile as always.

But for some reason he stood up depressed "I have to go Yugi, sorry" Then he walked away

What just happened? Did I do something wrong? No, of course not, I'm always kind with him. Then what just happened? Maybe Anzu knows "Anzu, what's wrong with him?"

She shrugged innocently "I don't know, do you want to tell something to him?"

I nodded "Yes, I want to confess something"

She kind of seemed happy for it even though both were dating "Oh my, then go and tell him now!"

I smiled and ran towards him, he was not that far so I could go with him in seconds. He looked at me sadly for some reason "Yami?"

He kept looking at me strangely "What is it?"

Damn I'm so nervous, I need to choose the right words "Listen Yami , I think, that I'm in love with…"

He interrupted me "I know Yugi"

Oh my, he does! "You do? And what do you say?"

He shook his head still depressed "That means we can't be together. I hope you are ok with it, because I am"

What? He, he does not love me? But why? I don't understand, why? "But…" I could not take it, something like that could not be forgotten that easily. I felt how tears came down my cheeks and not saying anything else I ran away.

**Yami's POV**

Why is he running away? And why is he crying? I hate to see him crying, is very painful, but did I say something wrong? I don't know, but I better follow him to find it out.

**Normal POV**

After running to his house Yugi came inside still crying ignoring that Grandpa was asking what happened to him. The boy just came inside his room and slammed the door locking it, not wanting to open it again unless it was Yami with the same feelings towards him.

Yugi lied on the bed and hugged his pillow tightly and cried harder than before, letting the tears to make the pillow all wet. His heart was broken, in million of pieces, and there was no way that they could be repaired again.

The boy sobbed "I don understand… we've been together f-for very long time, and-and now he just forgets about me… just like that…" He sniffed "I don't understand…"

Then someone knocked the door, Yugi looked up still crying "Who is it? And what do you want?!"

From the other side of the room could be heard the voice of the one that broke his heart "Its me Yugi, Yami, can I come in?"

Yugi shook his head and cried harder "What do you want?! I've heard enough, and if you want to tell me that you love Anzu more than the universe get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you anymore!"

"What? What are you talking about? I don't love her, I don't even know why I'm dating with her, please Yugi, let me in. I want to now what made you sad" Yami begged, almost crying of guilt at the end of the sentence.

Yugi trusting in his words stood up from the bed and unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

Yami softened his eyes at seeing that Yugi was crying lowly, he came in and gave a hug to his hikari "I'm sorry if I hurt you Aibou"

Yugi did not move, he did not wanted to return the hug "You did, you hurt me deeply…"

The dark separated from the hug and looked at the crying amethyst eyes of his light "But I don't understand, I thought you loved Seto"

Yugi widened his eyes and turned his voice louder "What? I don't love Kaiba, I love you!" And then not feeling shame Yugi kissed Yami deeply in the lips, still letting small tears fall into Yami's cheeks.

Yami at first was shocked but then at feeling the warm tears on his face, he returned the kiss and held Yugi's waist tightly getting him closer to his body. He bit Yugi's lips asking for entrance and so his Aibou let him in, and then with his talented tongue Yami explored the warm cavern with the vanilla flavor.

They separated and stared at each other's eyes deeply still quiet.

Yugi panting slightly and sobbing spoke lowly "I love you, so much. I've always loved you"

Yami smiled at his light and wiped his tears away "I love you too Yugi" Then he leaned again and gave another kiss to Yugi.

When they separated Yugi looked confused at Yami "Why? Why you said we could not be together? And why you thought I loved Seto?"

Then Yami realizing everything, gripped his fists in fury "Anzu, told me" He then held Yugi's arm "Follow me Yugi, we'll tell Anzu what the truth really is.

Then Yugi followed Yami behind.

* * *

Both Yami and Yugi came into the park again where there, they found Anzu still sitting lonely. When she looked at both a grin appeared on her face "Hey there little Yugi, hello Yami-pie"

Yami stood in front of her with an angry expression "Don't ever call me like that you liar bitch!"

Anzu gasped "Yami-pie! Don't talk to me like that!"

"I don't care! You are a fucking liar, I'll never trust in you again, you just lied so Yugi and I couldn't be together. But now you fucking bitch, I break up with you, and I never loved you! I never did, and I hope you stay alone for the rest of your life and go rot to hell!"

In Anzu's eyes began to form some tears.

"And if we weren't in public I would sent you to the Shadow Realm in this right second" Yami said angrily

Anzu then began to cry "I just wanted to be with you forever! But I hate you now! I can't believe you could love a runt like him!" He pointed at Yugi.

Yami groaned and showed his fist to Anzu "If you, ever dare to call my Aibou in that way, you will be dead by tomorrow" Anzu gulped "Now get the hell out of here! Scram!"

Anzu yelped scared and ran away.

When she was out of sight Yami turned at Yugi smiling of relief. "She won't bother us anymore my love"

Yugi blushed at the nickname "Thank you Yami-kun" He hugged Yami tightly "And thanks for loving me back"

Yami gave a kiss to Yugi on the forehead "Don't need to thank me, now let's go back home. A weekend is waiting for us"

Yugi nodded still smiling.

Soon Yami and Yugi came back come, but this time happier than some moments ago, and when Grandpa asked what happened they just answered kissing each other, making the elder to chuckle of happiness.

Yami then picked up Yugi bridal style and took him upstairs to their room to have some time privately.

**LOVE WILL ALWAYS SHINE AS YOU BELIEVE ON IT**

Nekogal: Yay for puzzleshipping fluffness and Anzu bashing! Please review and give me your opinions because you know they make me so damn happy! Until another one-shot!


End file.
